Cant Forget
by Prism Princess
Summary: What if Raku Ichijou realizes that he's inlove with Chitoge Will the questions he had get an answer or will it just remain as a question
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I love the anime nisekoi so much so I decided to write this hope you like it

Chapter 1-Realize

Raku cant take it anymore why Is Chitoge the only girl on his mind? Why is she making his heart pound? Why is he always nervous around her? He wanted to know all the answers to this questions.

3 days after that

Raku was with Chitoge as always they were walking towards school. But on the way not a word was spoken. Chitoge wanted to break the silence so she pushed Raku to the side and said

"Hoy bean sprout why aren't you talking to me did I do something wrong?"

Raku still was silent. Chitoge getting worried held Raku's hand without saying a word. Raku on the other hand panicked and cant stop blushing madly. Chitoge noticed it and asked

"Hoy Raku are you alright?"

"Oh ah its nothing dont mind me "

"If its nothing then i wouldn't ask would I" Chitoge said a little irritated

"I told you its nothing ok lets just go" Chitoge cant help but worry so she held his hand tighter.

Class started but Chitoge cant help but worry so she cant focus at all. Shuu noticed it so after class he asked

"Kirisaki-san is something bothering you?"

"Shuu why are you asking?"

"You cant seem to focus at all in class did something happened?"

Chitoge sighed she rested her face on her palm and looked away from Shuu and said

"Ask him"

Shuu walked in front of Raku and said

"Hey buddy is something bothering you?"

"Shuu oh its nothing"

"Are you sure your 'girlfriend' is worried you know"

"Alright ill tell you but promise me you wont tell anyone" Shuu nodded in response

Raku explained everything

"I think your in love with her Raku"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" Shuu smiled and thought "Its finally time"

"But you better act fast buddy I heard her childhood friend from America is visiting"

"I will tnx Shuu" Raku ran after Chitoge and luckily she wasnt that far away.

"Chitoge!" Chitoge turned around to see Raku running towards her

"Raku?!" Raku panting heavily said

"Its a good thing I caught up to you"

"What are you doing I thought you were staying in school"

"Well I wanted to walk you home is that bad?" Raku smiled

Chitoge blushed at the response especially the part where he said he wanted to walk her home.

"Mou whats up with you just a moment ago you were giving me the cold shoulder and now your all smiley I cant understand you at all" Chitoge said crossing her arms.

"Maybe I'm just unpredictable" Raku smiled and putted his arm across her shoulders. Chitoge was madly blushing.

She just sighed and said

"At least I can ease my worries now that your all happy go lucky"

"A re you were worried thats so sweet of you"

"Mou are you walking me home or not"

"Hai hai" Raku walked Chitoge home while his hands still across her shoulders.

When they arrived Raku asked

"Ne Chitoge are you free tomorrow?"

"Well Lance is visiting but he wont arrive here till evening so yeah why do ask?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Huh why is your family getting suspicious or something?"

"No nothing of the sorth I was wondering you know..."

"I know what?"

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me you know for real"

Chitoge shocked by what he just said managed to say

"Ehh why would you ask me out?"

"Well I uhh I got nothing to do so..." He rubbed the back of his head

Chitoge cant believe what she just heard because for the first time she's going on a date with the person she likes no with the person she loves.

"I got nothing to do the whole morning and afternoon so yeah ill go"

Chitoge thought "Kyaaa! I just spoked without thinking what am I gonna do?!"

"Really s-so ill pick you up at 8"

"A-ah"

"Oyasuminasai"

"O-oyasumi"

Chitoge ran straight ahead to her bedroom but when she was near Claude blocked her way.

"Ojou dinner is ready"

"Yeah just let me change and ill go downstairs"

"As you wish" Claude left

Chitoge went straight to her room to change and at the same time thought

"A real date huh I wonder what should I wear?"

Before she could decide her tummy rumbled.

"But before that I better eat dinner first" She went downstairs and to her surprise a boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes was there to greet her.

"Lance?!"

"Chitoge long time no see" Chitoge hugged Lance

"I thought you werent gonna arrive till tomorrow evening?"

"Well I cant wait to see my childhood friend again so I departed at an earlier time" He stroked her hair

Then Raku suddenly arrived

"Darling what are you doing here?"

"Darling?"

"Oh Lance this is Raku -" Before she could finish Raku cutted her off and said

"Her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Chitoge starting to panic said

"Anyways what are you doing here?!"

"I came to give you these Onodera said you left them at your desk"

Raku handded her a bag of japanese sweets

"Oh yeah I ordered this from her"

"Chi-chan whats that?" Lance interrupted

"Chi-chan?" Raku said as lighting came across him and Lance

Chitoge was panicking she didn't know what to do then dinner was served.

"Oh look dinner is served already why dont we just eat you too Raku eat with us"

Chitoge sat on the end of the left side while Raku and Lance was fighting over the chair beside Chitoge.

Chitoge just finally finished eating with no one sitting beside Chitoge. She stood up faced Raku and said

"May I speak with you alone?"

"Yeah sure lets go outside"

When they were outside Chitoge was scolding Raku

"Why would you that exactly and in front of Lance too"

"Hey is Lance all you ever think about?" He asked with a serious tone

"What do you mean?"

"You keep blabbing about why did I do this and that on front of him"

"Well yeah hes my childhood friend"

Raku just nodded his head with his bangs covering his face

"Hey cancel our date tomorrow ok?"

"W-why is something the matter"

"I thought you would be so busy since he is around so I think you wont be able to make it anyway" His smile turned into a frown

"I'll just go so I wont bother you anymore" He got up and walked away but Chitoge grabbed hold of his hand

"Ne dont think Lance is here doesnt mean I cant make time for you of course ill make it" She said while blushing madly

Raku just smiled at her and murmured "I know you will"

"Wont you at least stay for a while"

"I would but I cant sorry I gotta watch the house since nobody's home"

"Can I come with you its kinda boring here"

"No you cant"

"Heh and why is that?" She said pouting

"Well for one thing its already late at night and even if you come with me no ones gonna take you home since I cant leave the house when nobody's around"

"But I can get home by myself"

"Jeez dont be so stubborn ill see you tomorrow" He patted her head and left

Tsugumi then called her mistress

"Ojou its already late pls come inside"

"Hai"

Chitoge didn't have anything to do since Lance went to sleep already because of tiredness and Tsugumi was on another mission. She decided to go to sleep and get ready for her date the next day.

So what did you guys think about this chapter pls review and tell me what you think tnx hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here enjoy guys

Chapter 2 - Date

Chitoge woke up early than expected she prepared her dress for their date, took a shower and went downstairs. (She didn't wear her dress just yet)

As she came down her father, Adelt came to greet her,

"Chitoge your up early are you going somewhere?" her father asked

"Papa ah yeah" Adelt just smiled knowing where it was

"Lets eat breakfast already ok you wouldnt want to miss your date"

Chitoge blushed "How do you know that Papa"

"Lets just say I heard it"

They both went to the dining table and ate breakfast and after that Chitoge changed into the dress she picked.

Adelt then went inside her room and said without Chitoge noticing

"You look gorgeous darling"

"Papa un arigato"

"But make sure you get back home at 8 o'clock ok"

"Yes papa"

Chitoge then went outside and saw Raku waiting for her

"Why are you here so early its still 7"

Raku smiled and said "I'm just excited" Chitoge just sighed

"So where are you taking me?"

"Wheres the fun if I tell you" Raku said giggling

"Mou can we just go already"

Raku held her hand as they were walking towards a park near an ice cream parlor. But on the way Raku noticed something about he never knew that Chitoge can be such a cutie too especially with her pink dress.

Raku looked away and was about to cover his blushing face but then he noticed he was holding Chitoge's hand on the way. So he looked away and said

"N-ne Chitoge"

"Na ne"

"Y-you look cute in that dress" Chitoge madly blushing said

"A-ah suka arigato" He held her hand tighter

"Hey lets stop here for a while" They stop in front of an ice cream parlor. They walked inside still holding hands. Raku of course as a gentleman paid for the ice cream.

Chitoge was about to sit but Raku pulled her hand (The one he was holding)

"Lets sit at the park bench" They sat on the park bench and ate their ice cream while still holding hands

"Ne Raku is this really our date?"

"Nope" Chitoge could see Raku grinning

"Quit grinning it sends a chill down my spine"

Raku with click of his fingers smiled and then a limo appeared

"Woah where did you find this thing"

"Lets just say I know a guy" Raku opened the door of the limo amd said

"Milady" Chitoge blushed and went inside and so did Raku.

"Ryu take us to the scene"

"Hai Bocchan"

"So where are we going?" Raku held her hand again and smiled

"You'll know soon enough for now just enjoy the ride"

Ryu stop at a drive thru to buy some food along the way then he went inside a tunnel which was so dark Raku held Chitoge closer and putted her arms around her shoulders.

When they reached the end of the tunnel Chitoge couldn't believe whst she saw It was an undeground aquarium they passed slowly as he watch her with awe in his eyes.

Then they exited into another dark room before they could reach halfway real fireworks lighted off forming into different shapes as they pass through it.

Then finally they reached the exit to an amusement got off the car and opened the one beside Chitoge.

"Ohhh Sugoi!"

"I'm glad you like it" He smiled

"Where did you find tickets to this place this might cost a fortune right?"

"Oh not really look" Raku pointed to one of the boys in his family with sign manager.

"Ehhhh You own this place?!" Raku smiled hiding his grin

"Maybe no enough talking lets enjoy this ok"

"Un" Chitoge grabbed Raku's hand and started dashing of to the carousel but she stopped when saw something interesting

"Ne Raku whats this?"

"Oh yeah their having a mini japanese festival here just for today"

"Ahhh Look at all the food"

"Raku treat me will ya"

"I have no intention" He crossed his arm and close his eyes but then he opened one eye to see her reaction.

"Ehh then what kind of date is this" She used a girls charm than guys usually fall for the puppy dog eyes

"Ahahaha that means I dont need to come on" He grabbed Chitoge's hand and went to the stall of octopus balls.

"Yo"

"Bocchan long time no see"

"Ah can we have some of these"

"Ahh take everything you need"

"Arigato" Raku turned to Chitoge

"You get things for free too"

"Ah now come on lets ride"

"Un"

They rode everything watch the fireworks ate some food and got back to riding stuff again. It was almost evening the sun was about set.

"Hey Raku lets ride that one" Chitoge pointed to the ferris wheel

"Yeah sure Im kinda tired from all that running and walking"

They went inside the ferris wheel as it go upwards

"Ne can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why are you acting so different lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your so nice to me you do..., hate me right?" She nodded

"Were just fake going out after all" She continued

"Ahh were are but this is a real date dont think I'm faking this one"

Raku looked away and continued

"And besides kirai ja nai wa" Chitoge's eyes widened at what he said but still she is in silent

"In fact I actually Li-" Before Raku could say he liked her Onodera's face was on his mind and then the door suddenly opened then the one that was managing the ride said

"Excuse me but the ride is already over" They got out of the ride.

"Ne its already late we should probably go home"

"Ah" They both went inside the limo and then Ryu drived them off to the normal road.

"Thanks for taking me on a date Raku I had fun"

"Anytime"

"Oh yeah what were you gonna say back there"

"Its nothing dont mind it" Raku smiled but when he turned away from Chitoge he had a worried face on he though "What should I do the moment I was gonna say I like her Onodera's face was on mind"

"Oh pls help me Kami sama I dont know who I love anymore"

Chitoge noticing Raku's worried face held his hand and looked away trying to hide her blushing face.

Raku just smiled at her. Chitoge turned to him and smiled back.

What will happen next find out at the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it


End file.
